


I know

by DanikaLefevre



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Gen, Jinwoo/Sanha if you want to go there, angry Jinwoo, but not really my original idea, but not that angry actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaLefevre/pseuds/DanikaLefevre
Summary: Sanha wants to spend time with his hyung but Jinwoo isn't in the best mood."I just missed you, hyung""I know"Sanha & Jinwoo - Friendship (it could be romantic if you really want to read it that way, but not really)





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for Fictober 2019, for the first three prompts since I missed oct 1 & 2  
★1.- "It will be fun, trust me."  
★2.- "Just follow me, I know the area."  
★3.- "Now? Now you listen to me?"
> 
> (you can find the full prompt list here: https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019 )

Yoon Sanha always tries to be his bubbly, playful self and leave real displays of affection for rare occasion. So when after seeing little of his hyungs because of their increasingly busy schedules, they arrived in Japan and got a free evening after a shoot before their early activities for the performance at a festival the next day, he simply asked Jinwoo to walk back to the dorms with him.

_"It will be fun, trust me."_

They were supposed to be relatively close to the place they were staying at, so even if Jinwoo was tired and just wanted to rest on the couch, do nothing and go to bed early, he humored his dongsaeng and agreed to walk back.

That was before they had been walking for 20 minutes and nothing seemed familiar anymore.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? I don't remember seeing these shops from the van earlier... " said Jinwoo for the second time. He was starting to wonder how bad of an idea this had been after all. His back hurt and it really seemed like it would rain soon.

"Just follow me, hyung, I know the area."

Sanha had claimed he knew his way around from the last trip to Japan, he had gone exploring with Minhyuk or something, thought JinJin beginning to get slightly annoyed.

Dongmin and himself were the ones who slept the least the night before because of their agendas and now he just wanted to get back to his temporary room and not be bothered by anyone, like Eunwoo was surely already doing. He sighed.

The boys just kept walking _somewhere_, Jinwoo expected. Sanha, realizing the change in the older's mood, tried joking around and keeping the conversation going but 'hmm ', 'sure' , 'yeah, i remember' were the only answers he was getting.

After another 20 minutes and a light drizzle, Sanha started to look unsure, he finally spoke again.

"Hyung..." he said softly, insecurity clear in his voice "I think we made a wrong turn somewhere", the boy finished, trying to sound like he had known the way at some point.

"Now? Now you listen to me?" Jinwoo was angry now, "I've been trying to tell you for the last 20 minutes". He rolled his eyes at the younger boy, picked up his pace and left a startled Sanha behind.

Sanha was about to run up to him to apologize when Jinwoo went into a store. By the time he caught up, his hyung was trying to ask for directions in a mix of English, Japanese and Korean. They ended up riding silently in a cab the store keeper had called.

Back at the dorm, Jinwoo left his wet shoes and jacket at the door and went straight to his room, which he was, luckily, sharing with Dongmin. Their manager suggested they might need some peace to rest properly for the next day, so he didn't see anyone but Eunwoo when he got back. The boy asked about him being all wet but he just dismissed the question by shaking his head while getting ready for a shower.

By the time he got out, Dongmin had left the room and only got back until he was dressed and scrolling through his phone in bed.

"Here, you need to eat something" Dongmin placed a meal tray in the leaders nightstand and asked no further questions. He probably had talked to Sanha already.

Jinwoo took it with a grateful smile, finally feeling his bad mood dissipating.

He knew Sanha had good intentions, and maybe if he had said how tired he was in the first place, things wouldn't have gone that way. He also knew he shouldn't have talked like that to his dongsaeng but he didn't find it in him to go apologize at the moment. He'd say something in the morning.

It was dark outside when he put his phone down to sleep and Eunwoo was already snoring softly in the next bed even if it was still 'early'.

It hadn't been 10 minutes when the door opened and the sound of it prevented him from drifting off.

"Hyung..." A soft voice whispered.

"Sanha-yah?" He asked sleepily rolling to his side to face the door.

The light form the hall allowed him to see the tall figure getting in before the door was closed again. The maknae walked quietly to Jinwoo's bed and sat down beside it.

"Did I wake you?", technically he hadn't been truly asleep yet, so Jinwo shook his head slowly.

"What is it?" he asked in the same hushed tone, propped on one arm to not lose sight of the boy on the floor.

"Are you still mad at me?", Sanha sounded even lower this time. He was playing with the sheets of the bed, not looking at Jinwoo.

The older guy let himself fall to his back with a sigh, took the sheets form Sanha's hands, and pulled them aside.

"I'm not. Come on" he said, inviting the younger one into the bed, who didn't doubt one second before .getting in.

They laid on their sides, looking at each other, and Sanha spoke first.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful," he apologized, it wasn't everyday Jinwoo got angry at any of them, it just wasn't like him.

"Just forget about it, I'm sorry I spoke to you like that" he took the opportunity to apologize himself, pulling the maknae closer and stroking his hair a couple of times before holding him by the waist.

Sanha adjusted himself in Jinwoo's embrace.

"I should've known you'd be tired from yesterday" he spoke again. JinJin's eyes were closed by now. "I just missed you, hyung" he finished just loud enough for JinJin to hear him as close as they were.

Sanha wasn't the type to go around telling his hyungs he loved them, they were like actual brothers to him. He would just hang around, make fun of them and make everyone laugh, because what said "I love you, hyung" better than that? Sometimes they would get slightly upset, but_ they knew_ so no one really made a fuss. That's just how the boy was.

"_I know_," Jinwoo answered barely awake anymore and held the boy tighter. "Hyung missed you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is as I said my first entry of the month for Fictober, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Votes and comments are highly appreciated. <3 


End file.
